para que quiero a un ladrón si tengo a mi propio mago
by sayuriechizen01
Summary: UA. el 14 de febrero, el tan esperado San valentin hace que las chicas quieran regalar chocolates con todo su amor. Aoko esta enamorada de Kid y espera darle su chocolate, pero como, con ayuda de su amigo Kaito el cual conoce al tan solicitado ladrón podrá descubrir la verdad a la luz de la luna.


Hola a todos he aquí mi aporte del día del amor y la amistad, como me encanta esta pareja decidí hacerlo de ellos de Kaito y Aoko, además de que casi no hay muchos fics de ellos así que pensé en esta cosilla muy pequeña en realidad.

Es un UA. Aoko está enamorada de kid.

Espero y les guste por favor dejad reviews.

Magic Kaito y sus personajes no me pertenecen son de Gosho Aoyama.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

El 14 de febrero ya se acercaba y en las escuelas niponas las chicas hacían con emoción sus chocolates de San Valentín, claro y otras las compraban con todo su amor.

En una escuela de Tokio estaba un grupo de chicas hablando sobre que hacer de chocolate y a quien dárselo.

Ne Aoko-chan y tu a quien vas a regalarle tu chocolate- pregunto una chica de nombre Ayumi

Pero que preguntas son esas, claramente se lo dará a Kid-sama o no Aoko-chan- dijo la mejor amiga de la chica, de nombre Keiko.

Claro que si, pero ya sabes que eso es imposible, a lo mejor voy a un robo con mi padre y se lo doy sin que se de cuenta, aunque me digan que esta mal se lo daré- dijo Aoko triunfante.

Ella era la hija del inspector Nakamori, el encargado de los robos del famoso ladrón Kaito Kid.

Sin saberlo a unos cuantos asientos se encontraba Kaito Kuroba su compañero de clase y el tan famoso ladrón del que todos hablaban lo cual nadie lo sabia.

Si tan solo ella me quisiera a mí y no a mi alter ego era lo que pensaba el pobre chico al observar a su amiga de la infancia hablar con tanta emoción sobre el ladrón.

Pasaron las clases y por fin llego la hora tan esperada, la salida y Kaito y Aoko salieron rumbo a casa acompañándose como siempre.

Oye Aoko ya se acerca San Valentín y tu le darás el chocolate a kid verdad- pregunto Kaito con una sonrisa traviesa

Si por que me preguntas Kaito- le contesto Aoko sonriendo sin saber que era lo que tenia en mente nuestro querido mago.

Y has pensado en cómo se lo darás- le siguió preguntando de manera mas burlesca aun si es que era posible.

Claro que si acompañare a mi padre a uno de sus robos- contesto con pose triunfante

Claro pero como sabes que robara algo ese día y además ya sabes que tu padre lo odia nunca te dejaría ir con el- le dijo viendo la cara de sorpresa que ponía su amiga de la infancia, ella no había pensado en como dárselo y eso fue un grave error para ella.

Kaito baka, ahora me he dado cuenta por tu culpa de que nunca podre darle mi chocolate a kid-sama- dijo con tristeza.

Mientras el chico seguía con su cara de póker, aunque ahora se le hacía más difícil al ver la expresión de Aoko.

No te preocupes yo te ayudare a darle ese chocolate a ¨kid-sama¨ tu solo confía en mí- le dijo mientras Aoko comenzaba a reír, ella no podía creer lo que su amigo decía en tan solo unos minutos le quito la ilusión de darle ese chocolate a su ladrón favorito y ahora decía que el mismo la ayudaría a dárselo.

Claro y como me vas a ayudar no hay ningún aviso de robo como de dijiste- le contesto

Sabes yo conozco al verdadero Kaito kid, Aoko- dijo con la cara más seria posible.

Tú conoces a kid?- Kaito eso es imposible- le dijo la chica riéndose con más ganas aun.

Claro que lo conozco, es más te daré una prueba, esta noche le diré que vaya a visitarte- le dijo sin más y se fue para comenzar su plan dejando a Aoko sola.

él conoce a Kaito kid, no lo creo, pero, desearía que tan solo fuera verdad para conocer a kid esta noche- dijo al viento mientras caminaba pensando en lo increíble que sería el que kid la visitara esa noche.

En cambio con un conocido mago-ladrón se encontraba apresurado.

Tengo que apresurarme para hacer mi plan era en lo único que pensaba, ya que primero tenía que mandar una carta de aviso como buen ladrón que era para visitar a Aoko y además que se estaba arriesgando al ir de noche y mas con el inspector en casa.

_My dear princess, a la luz de la dama blanca_

_Le visitare esta noche a la hora entre el día y la noche _

_Para sacar a la luz la verdad ante sus ojos _

_Kaito Kid _

Todo listo algo sencillo para que su amiga le entendiera el mensaje, ahora solo faltaba mandarla sin que nadie se diera cuenta de su plan solo esperaba ser capaz de decirle toda la verdad para ese show privado.

Así pasaron las horas y cada uno de los muchachos siguió con su vida diaria la que consistía en terminar los trabajos escolares, comiendo, haciendo quehaceres o aburriéndose en grande.

En esos momentos Aoko se encontraba viendo una película en su cuarto cuando sintió algo al lado de ella, una pequeña tarjeta con una notita en ella firmada por nada más y nada menos que por el ladrón Kaito Kid junto con el dibujo con la cara burlesca del ladrón que ahora parecía sonreírle solamente a ella.

Dejando la película de lado, rápidamente se levanto y preparo varias cosas para la noche, para ser más exactos la media noche como decía la tarjeta, después fue al tomar una ducha ya que quería vestirse lo mejor posible para él.

Aoko ahora dudaba, parecía que de ahora en adelante le creería mas a Kaito.

Tan solo eran las 8:00 pm y su padre llegaría dos horas después tenía más que el tiempo suficiente para prepararse.

Pasaron las horas nuevamente dando la llegada del inspector Nakamori

Aoko, ya llegue- le grito entrando a la casa cambiando sus zapatos por unas pantuflas, creyendo que la encontraría en la sala o en la cocina preparando la cena, pero no la encontró allí por lo que subió a su cuarto encontrándola en una pijama terminando unos trabajos.

Pero que sorpresa se llevo el inspector al ver la pijama de su pequeña hija Aoko, un simple camisón negro muy, muy corto arriba de la rodilla con un lazo azul debajo de los pechos, no tenia mangas, era demasiado revelador para su gusto.

Aoko que haces aquí pensé que estaría haciendo la cena- le pregunto el inspector mientras ella dejo de hacer su trabajo de lado.

Estoy terminando unos trabajos papá, acaso no lo ves, te he dejado la cena en la mesa, debo de terminar esto- le contesto retomando su trabajo sin ver la cara sorprendida de su padre, su pequeña Aoko nunca le hablaba así.

Está bien hija, oye Aoko- le dijo antes de salir de su habitación- desde cuando duermes con ese tipo de ropa- dijo al señalar su camisón

Es que tenía un poco de calor, además es lo que está de moda- le contesto sin prestar mucha atención, en su mente solo estaba un ladronzuelo.

Ya fuera de la habitación el inspector fue a cenar sin su hija mientras que Aoko se ponía cada vez más nerviosa al sentir que la hora se acercaba, eran las 11:30 pm y Aoko dejo de hacer trabajos para descansar acostándose en su cama esperando la llegada de Kid.

.

.

.

Kaito estaba más nervioso que nunca ya que corría peligro de que el inspector se despertara y lo encontrara con su hija. Estaba decidido ese era el día en que todo saldría a la luz no importara como, el se armaría de valor para hacerlo.

11:55 pm marco el reloj mientras el se preparaba para el comienzo del show.

Faltaba muy poco tiempo para la media noche y el tiempo seguía corriendo lentamente como una tortura, 11:58 tan solo dos minutos faltaban, tan solo dos corazones se unirían ese día, si realmente se armaban de valor para revelar todos los secretos a la luz de la luna.

11:59 el tiempo iba tan lento y ellos estaban aun más desesperados que nunca esperaban preparándose para su momento.

00:00 am

Is a show time- susurro Kaito al entrar por la ventana mientras Aoko lo miraba sorprendida

Good night my Little Princess- le dijo Kaito tomando su mano para después besarla como todo un caballero que era.

Pensé que no vendrías- le dijo Aoko sonrojada

Por qué no vendría a ver a tan hermosa señorita- le pregunto sentándose en la cama- y más aun cuando me espera vestida de esa forma, acaso no sabe que si juega con fuego podría quemarse.

Estoy dispuesta a quemarme- le respondió olvidando por un momento toda su timidez

El ladrón estaba más que encantado al ver a su amiga en esa posición diciendo tales cosas con una actitud que no le quedaba, realmente lo estaba disfrutando en grande al verla tan linda, pero debía de recordar el porqué estaba allí.

Sabes te diré un pequeño secreto, pero trata de no hacer ruido que si despierta a su padre, el será capaz de arrestarme y ninguno de los dos quiere eso verdad- le dijo susurrándole en el oído, poniendo nerviosa a la chica con tal acto para guardar silencio esperando a que le contara el secreto.

Te diré quien soy en realidad- fue un simple frase que hizo que el corazón de Aoko latiera con fuerza

En verdad me lo dirás- pregunto mientras Kaito se separaba un poco de ella.

por supuesto Aoko, porque eres mi mas valioso tesoro.- Aoko no podía creer lo que pasaba creía que era un simple sueño que tarde o temprano acabaría y ella despertaría sola en su cuarto, el conocía su nombre, pero como si nunca se lo dijo a menos de que Kaito se lo haya dicho.

Kaito se separo de ella mientras se quitaba la chistera y el monóculo ante la atenta mirada de Aoko, hasta que quedo descubierto su rostro y en ese momento Aoko comenzó a derramar lágrimas en silencio.

Por qué nunca me lo dijiste Kaito – le pregunto abrazándose a él, el cual no se lo esperaba y lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarla.

Tenía miedo de que no me aceptaras- le dijo el chico mientras Aoko paro su llanto respondiéndole

Eres un tonto, claro que te aceptaría – al decirlo sorprendió al mago, que se esperaba una reacción diferente

Entonces me aceptaras así, aunque ya no sea tu Kid-sama- dijo imitándola mientras ella se enojaba, como le gustaba hacerla rabiar.

Cállate o no te daré chocolate para San Valentín- le dijo retándolo

Oye Aoko- le dijo Kaito llamando su atención para después atreverse a hacer algo que siempre había deseado _besarla_ antes de que ella le dijera algo mas para volver a discutir, la tomo de la cintura mientras ella se dejaba llevar por el beso, era un beso tímido y sin experiencia, el primero de muchos.

Para que querer a un ladrón si puedo tener a mi mago-hentai todos los días en clases eran los pensamientos de Aoko en ese momento

Aoko quieres ser mi novia- fue lo que pregunto Kaito al separarse

Si Kaito- le dijo Aoko feliz abrazándose más a él sin preocupare el volumen de la voz

(Tocan la puerta)

Aoko que es lo que pasa¡- grito el inspector Nakamori intentando entrar a la habitación

Mierda¡, Aoko debo de irme o tu padre me matara, nos vemos – le dijo despidiéndose de ella con un pequeño beso al salir por la ventana

No me pasa nada papá, estaba dormida y me caí de la cama- trato de explicarle Aoko a su padre que había entrado a la habitación unos segundos después de que Kaito se fuera, pero al final se fue muy poco convencido.

Al voltear hacia se cama encontró un ramo de rosas blancas, si que podía cambiar mucho cuando se lo proponía, de ser un Kaito pervertido a ser un Kaito kid caballeroso era increíble.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto Kaito estaba adolorido en su casa ya que por salir rápido se cayó de un árbol y ahora tenía unos cuantos rasguños en el cuerpo y la cara.

Me duele pero valió la pena por Aoko- dijo mientras se comenzaba a cambiar de ropa para descansar y ver a su nueva novia el lunes el cual curiosamente era 14 de febrero.

Paso el día y llego el tan esperado 14 de febrero para las chicas que intentaban demostrar su amor a los chicos que les gustaban con un chocolate.

Aoko-chan que es lo que vas a hacer con tu chocolate, como se lo darás a kid-sama- le pregunto Keiko a Aoko

no Keiko-chan, yo ya di mi único chocolate de amor a alguien- le dijo sonriendo

En ese momento llego Kaito y la abrazo por la cintura recargando su cabeza en el cuello de ella, sorprendiendo a todo el salón ya que ella no le dijo nada o lo golpeo.

Gracias por el chocolate- dijo Kaito sorprendiéndolos aun mas

Espero que te guste- le respondió Aoko saliendo con él del salón

Pensé que querías a kid-sama- le dijo bromeando

Ya no, para que quiero a un ladrón que solo lo veo en luna llena si tengo a mi propio mago para mi solita todos los días- dijo Aoko dándole un beso en la mejilla al terminar mientras que Kaito sonreía viéndola caminar delante de él.

Valla son azules, aunque yo las prefiero blancas te quedan mejor- dijo Kaito corriendo

Y lo siguiente que se escucho en toda la escuela fue

!Kaito baka¡

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Esto es todo espero les guste de una vez voy a ir avisando de un proyecto que tengo programado para septiembre estoy escribiendo una historia 100% kaitoXaoko que tendrá mínimo unos 40 capítulos y máximo 70 u 80 capítulos.

Espero poder hacerlo bien y subirlo a FF si lo quieren leer se llamara _Diarios de todos los días _si les gusto dejen reviews o favorito y eso por favor

Sayuri fuera.


End file.
